Spinning
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Everyone loves a round of spin the bottle, especially two particular roommates.


"Go on then, Galinda, spin it!"

The blonde looked at the bottle that lay in the middle of the circle. Her gaze wandered from it to the Vinkan prince sitting across from her… the one she desperately hoped the bottle would point to. Fiyero himself was giving the Gillikinese a smirk that told her he knew full well her intentions. Galinda turned pink at that, and was just about to do as her friend Milla suggested when the door to the room opened, causing the assembled to turn.

"Oh look, I have guests I didn't even invite," came the all too familiar sarcastic voice of the blonde's green roommate.

"I invited them Elphaba," Galinda said, watching her roommate cross the room, a usual tower of books in her arms. "I thought you said you were going to spend the rest of the afternoon in the library."

"I was, until Master Avaric decided to sneak in with yet another one of his female… companions," Elphaba growled, sitting on her bed and beginning to take off her boots. "I'll go over to Nessa's room and leave you all to continue your fun."

"But Miss Elphaba, who-never-gives-us-the-time-of-day, won't you sit down and play our little game?" Pfannee asked, malice obviously on her mind. "You're already here; why leave?"

A slender black eyebrow rose, and Elphaba's gaze went to her blonde roommate. "If I never give you the time of day, what would possess me to stay here and play whatever ridiculous game you are partaking in?"

"Come on. We insist."

Elphaba sighed, crossing her arms. She really didn't want to get sucked into this, but then she saw Galinda looking at her with… could those be somewhat hopeful eyes? The two had only just gotten over their phase of loathing… and Elphaba had promised the blonde she'd make an effort.

With another sigh, Elphaba said, "Fine," and jackknifed herself between Milla and Shenshen.

Galinda gave the green woman a smile, knowing that this wasn't entirely easy for her. A prod from Pfannee reminded the blonde that it was still her turn, and with a flourish of her delicate hand, Galinda spun the glass bottle on the floor before her. She became aware that she was holding her breath as she watched it spin, hoping beyond hope that it would point her in Fiyero's direction, instead of the eager Boq who sat beside him.

The bottle began to slow, and eventually came to a stop, thankfully not landing on Boq, but instead on another Munchkin. The smile slide from Galinda's face as her eyes slowly rose and came to rest on her equally shocked roommate.

Elphaba herself felt her heart drop. Of course. Of course something like this would happen to them. Why did she ever agree to playing such a ridiculous game?

"Miss Elphaba! How enchanting and naughty!" Pfannee practically shrieked, obviously beside herself with glee.

Galinda couldn't look away from her roommate, not even to see the expression on Master Fiyero's face. Elphaba almost looked repulsed, but not with the prospect of kissing Galinda; no, it was more the fact that Galinda had to be forced to kiss _her_, the green bean of Shiz University.

Hesitantly, Galinda awkwardly crawled across the circle (unable to bring herself to even stand) until she was right in front of the green woman. Elphaba herself was leaning back, as if she could escape the blonde by doing so. Galinda could see the apology in Elphaba's dark eyes as they trembled behind her frameless glasses. It occurred to Galinda that perhaps Elphaba never had been kissed before, and if that was so, was it right for the blonde to steal such an experience this way?

_Who else would kiss her tho—_

Galinda felt ashamed for thinking that. It wasn't as though Elphaba was completely undesirable; she was merely green, and her face a little too hawk-like, and her disposition a little too… standoffish. It was then that Galinda decided she would spare her friend any heartbreak that came with a first kiss; she would kiss Elphaba Thropp and make sure she knew what it felt like to be loved, even if it was the result of a silly game.

The blonde realized she had been staring far too long, so she moved in and gently pressed her lips to Elphaba's.

Elphaba was surprised at just how soft Galinda's lips were. Not that she'd expected any different from the blonde, but it sill came as a pleasant surprise. And there was something else present as well… something she couldn't quite describe. A sort of… tingling warmth, combined with a jolt of electricity that shot down her spine. The green woman could only imagine what Galinda's friends thought, but those concerns soon left her mind when she felt Galinda deepen the kiss ever so slightly. Was the blonde actually trying to be… affectionate? But why? Why would she be? There was no reason for it… right?

All too soon, Galinda pulled away, leaving Elphaba with a very dark green face, her hands still clutching her legs. While the others were lost in a giggling fit, Elphaba finally managed to find her voice.

"I… excuse me…" The green woman bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, which only caused the others to fall over themselves laughing.

"It's not funny…" Galinda said, a frown forming on her face, fearing she'd offended her roommate.

"Not funny? Didn't you see the look on her face? That must have been the first time the vegetable's ever been kissed!"

"Or perhaps you're just a terrible kisser," Fiyero added. He gave the blonde a grin. "Why don't you come over here and we'll see if that's true."

Galinda was somewhat unsettled by these remarks, and instead said, "I think it's time for you all to leave."

"O-oh, Miss Galinda, you're upset!" Boq said, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine… please, just go."

The others looked disappointed, but they did stand and leave the room, and Galinda went to the still closed bathroom door, knocking gently.

"Elphaba?"

"I'm not here."

"Elphaba, really now, don't be ridiculous. Please come out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Embarrassment."

"But everyone's gone."

"I'm embarrassed for you. You had to kiss me… in front of your friends… and Master Fiyero… I see the way you look at him."

Galinda felt somewhat ashamed to hear that. "Well maybe I didn't mind."

Elphaba let out a snort. "And now you have lied, so go confess to the unionist fathers."

"Elphaba, I mean it. I… I didn't mind… kissing you." Galinda turned pink at the somewhat honesty in that statement.

The door suddenly opened and Galinda found herself looking up at a still flushed Elphaba. "How can you possibly mean that? Do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"Then how could you possibly not mind kissing me?"

"It's easy, Elphie… watch." The blonde pushed herself up on her toes again, one hand coming to rest just over Elphaba's heart, the pace of which was quickening, as Galinda could feel. She gently pressed her lips against Elphaba's for the second time.

Elphaba inhaled softly at the second kiss, awkwardly running a hand through Galinda's golden curls. She pulled away from her roommate, looking down into sapphire eyes. "What are you trying to prove?"

"That you are loveable, Elphaba. You think no one could like you, but it's not true."

"A kiss from my roommate proves no such thing."

Galinda blushed as she said, "It does if said roommate has some… affections for you."

Both slender eyebrows rose that time. "You… you can't…"

"But I think I do…"

Elphaba shook her head. "Please, Galinda… please don't…"

Galinda found herself hurt by those words. "And why not? Am I that repulsive?"

"No… of course not… I just… how could I see you hurt… because of me?"

Galinda clutched herself closer to the green woman. "That's my choice to make… not yours, Elphaba."

"Galinda Upland, listen to what you are saying," Elphaba said firmly, pulling Galinda away to look into her eyes. "We've only just become friends. You cannot possibly expect me, or even yourself, to believe that you are suddenly in love with me."

"Yes I can. You listen to me, Elphaba Thropp: I filled that kiss with as much love and affection as I could, yet somehow once our lips met, I didn't have to pretend. It just… happened. Do you understand at all?"

The green woman looked away. "So you felt it too…?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Galinda's eyes widened slightly, and she realized that Elphaba was scared. It occurred to her that perhaps Elphaba had never felt affection towards anyone before, save for her sister. In a way, the blonde felt somewhat special, and she gave Elphaba a smile, placing her hands on her arms gently.

"Don't worry… I have confidence enough for us both," the blonde said.

"I sincerely hope so…"

It would be a confidence that lasted even through death, for in her cell, Glinda woke with a start…


End file.
